Talk:List of Running Gags
'Do you want to talk about it?' Throughout the first six seasons atleast. Don't really remember if it is in Season seven and eight. One character will ask another character if 'They want to talk about it.' First one was in episode one. Later on the season Sarge started talking about his uncle and Simmons asked if he wanted to talk about it. It goes on. Caboose nararation Caboose has said "Rolled up news paper" and so did epsilon him to "batt eye lashes" and I thought it should be added King692 yeah i remeber it was also inseason 8 when caboose was on the pooel The sun not moving Hey grif talks about the sun a lot so I thought someone could add it I don't know. I can think of only one time he does so.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well multiple times in season 5 and season 7 trailer. I think to relocated. king692 Texs aim Sorry about the spelling butt Tex seems to aim for the balls I know it's only happened twice butt it got transferred to epsilon tex So yeah Code word Can we add its been used since season 2 and very often King692 Yes.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you ever wonder why were here First season, season 5 and in rally cap in season 8 should we add it p.s. Also a t shirt I think King692 Yes we should. Just going to say you can add it yourself. At worst it would be undone.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Fuck! The sun was in my eye It seems when ever church miss's a shot he say the sun was in his eyes should we add it. King692 Seriously just going to say again you can add it yourself. Worst case scenario it gets undo. You won't be banned, yelled at. It'll just be undone. And I can't remember to many instances of Church saying this. But if its said enough times then go ahead and add it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Instead of adding that specifically, we can add Churchs horrible aim with the sniper rifle in general. --Oo7nightfire 20:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I agree.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The Mangler I looking at a survey on the Roosterteeth site, and I wondering if anyone knows what "The Mangler" running joke is? Bron Hañda 21:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Should we add sarge's understatements of "Well this is awkward"? I don't remember every example myself... Kore wa shomeidesu. 15:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, when did he say it & how many times did he say it? Oo7nightfire 15:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You Just Got Sarged Should we add the "You Just Got Sarged" quote into the running gags? As it's similar to Tucker's Bow Chika Bow Wow quote, but for Sarge. Just wondering. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 03:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we should. :) Oo7nightfire 03:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Why are we here? Jesus Christ, that section is filled with errors. Runaway Countdown I don't know what to call it, and I have a hard time remembering the exact episode names where it occured, but there is a gag where a Red team member proposes to run away on the count of three and the team member he's with starts running on two. "1...2..."(Other guy starts running first). I know this happens the first time Simmons and Grif were about to be attacked by Sheila and when Tucker was driving Sheila to the Red Base, where Grif and Donut were the runners. I think there are others, but I don't remember exactly what. Kamikaze839 (talk) 18:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone going to answer? I think it's a good edit, and I'd do it myself, but I don't have the kind of time to go around and look for a couple examples Kamikaze839 (talk) 23:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I think the ones you stated were the only times the gag has surfaced. The gag hasn't appeared that often to be added. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Recurring Themes? Hey, I'm back and now I was wondering if we should have this page represent both Running Gags '''and' Themes in the series. I mean each Saga I noticed has a major theme to them and for character articles we include themes and gags as the same section. I got this idea from another contributer and was wondering what you guys think of these (listed below). #During the Blood Gulch Chronicles, a major theme is Hatred, as the teams show a hatred for each other at first for reasons they don't even know. It also deals with why some people hang out togeather with others despite arguing constantly and why we should hate someone, as shown in Church's final speach in the saga. He states we shouldn't hate someone because of what "side" they are on, but for their personalities. #During the Recollections, the Reds and Blues go through a journey that deals with who they are and what they can do now, which can relate to Self-Discovery. As the characters learn of their origins and what abilities they have, allowing them to realize how they can improve themselves and when to help others. I think Sarge's and Epsilon-Church's speaches sum it up perfectly. #In the Project Freelancer Saga, a major theme is Trust, as shown between Carolina's interactions with both her old team and the Reds & Blues. It ultimately shows that without trusting others or yourself, your bound to fail, as shown with how the Blood Gulch Crew keep beating the Freelancers, as they trust one another when the latter don't. #Another major theme in the Project Freelancer Saga is Letting Go of the Past, as Epsilon and Carolina realize through their journey that hanging on to those they love or a personal vedetta will not achieve anything and that the past doesn't determine you but is only the starting point. It's also shown with the Reds and Blues who forgave Washington and try to convince Carolina and Epsilon that their goal won't prove anything. #Finally, as another contributer mentioned in an article, a theme that appears throughout the seires is finding a Home, as the Reds and Blues throughout each saga try to find a place they belong in or trying to return to Blood Gulch. I'm pretty sure that this new saga could also focus on that greatly considering it's start. Anyway these are just some of the most recurring themes and was wondering if we should include them here or put them on their own page. Thanks for reading and understanding. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 03:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC)